Keig
---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' Paar gn efl Havar (Peace is for all) ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' This Keigen Land ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Aberdeenshire, Scotland---- |- !Capital city |Arran |- !Largest city |Arran |- !Official language(s) |Austraran, English |- !Official religion(s) |Judaism |- !Short name |Keig |- !Demonym |Keigen |- !Government |Democratic Republic |- ! - President |Ben Gilmor |- ! - Vice President |Camaron Falkonar |- !Legislature |National Assembly of Keig |- ! - Type | - Unicameral |- !Established |November 2013 |- !Area claimed |Unkown |- !Population |over 2000 |- !Currency |Austraran Laans |- !Time zone |(GMT +0) |- !National drink |None |- !National animal |Cat |- !Patron saint |St Andrew |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- None |} Keig (Austraran: Kaaigen) is a micronation located in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. It shares a border with Creneva and Norden, . It currently is unrecognized by any nation, although receives mild micronational recognition. Keig's capital is Arran, that is located in the western region Ferburku but was formerly Ferburku. Arran has hosted the 2015 Microvision Song Contest & played a host city for the 2015 NFT World Cup in Keig. Etymology Main Article: Etymology of Keig The name Keig comes from the formerly Scottish town Keig, in which the Republic of Keig was established. Keig has since expanded outside of Keig, the name is simply kept because of it's recognition under the name Republic of Keig. History Main Article: History of Keig Early History 2013 Keig was formed on November 2nd 2013, under the name of the Austrar Islands. The Austrar Islands claimed the alaskan island of Shemya, but had never lived or visited the island. These claims were abandoned in January 2nd 2014. 2014 The Austrar Islands joined the intermicronational community on January 5th 2014 becoming allied with now trade partner Smithville. The second alliance of the Austrar Islands was Bulgarian micronation Bromenia, which is still allied to this day. On february 2nd 2014 the Austraran Civil War took place with independence groups Republic of Arran, Kaig, Vanobrasia and many others seeking independence from the Austrar Islands, but many failed to do so. Civil War then took to Scotland which resulted in the graffiti of a Austraran claimed colony. War ended on March 6th, when Republic of Arran gave up their claim of Arran, and their claim of Independence from the Austrar Islands. On March 10th tensions were high between Austrars ally Smithville and the now defunct Kingdom of Korea. Kingdom of Korea got the Sangheili Union and Unironia involved on the conflict, and Smithville called on Austrar islands and Catland for support, this conflict lead to Micronational World War One or commonly abbreviated to MWWI. With Micronational World War One, Kingdom of Korea claimed Austraran asian colony Austraran Kingdom of China, this was declined and not recognized by any nation. On March 15th deadly Plan Red was created by the Smithville Government, only shared with Austrar Islands, to overthrow Kingdom of Korea. This failed, and tensions were higher, and finally Sangheili Union declared war on the Republic of Smithville by invading them via Ohio. The kingdom of Ohio was furious with the Sangheili Union over invasion, and joined the Smithan side. War ended on May 3rd 2014 when Kingdom of Virginia, successor of the Kingdom of Korea accepted the Smithan treaty of peace ending the war. With the treaty aside, Smithville-Sangheili Union tensions are still high to date. The Republic of Keig was formed August 12th 2014 and the Austraran government was disbanded, and join the Republic of Keig. Government and Politics Main Article: Government and Politics of Keig Keig has limited self-government within the United Kingdom, with no representation in the UK Parliament. Executive and legislative powers haven' been devolved to the Keigen Government and the Keigen Parliament at Marawal in Bakur since it's establishment. The UK Parliament retains control over reserved matters, including UK taxes, social security, defence, international relations and broadcasting. The Keig Parliament has legislative authority for all other areas relating to Keig, as well as a limited power to vary income tax. Geography Main Article: Geography of Keig The mainland of Keig comprises a small chunk of land in Aberdeenshire. Keig's only land border is with Scotland, and runs for 16 kilometres. Keig's terrain follows typical scottish terrain with several hills located in Keig. Demographics Main Article: Demographics of Keig Keig is made out of mostly White Scottish, as the country is not fully Keigen. Second is White other British, that has a population of over 100, 2 times the size of the Keigen population. Category:Stub Category:Micronations Category:Republic Category:Dictatorship Category:Red links Category:Secessionist micronations Category:Keig